Jeszcze... tylko... kawałek
Total Drama: Necker Camp - Odcinek 13 'Chris: ' Ostatnio w Total Drama: Necker Camp. Finałowa trójka walczyła w zadaniu półfinałowym, gdzie mieli zanieść wodę do podwodnej skrzynki. Gregor się przeziębił, ale nie poddawał się. Lilly i Tamara walczyły o drugie miejsce w finale, po tym jak Gregor je wyprzedził. Kto wygra milion dolarów? Czy będzie to alergik Gregor? Czy może słodka Tamara? Tego wszystkiego dowiecie się już dzisiaj. W wielkim finale Total Drama: Necker Camp. Pokój Tamara i Gregor siedzą na łóżku, gdzie jedzą chipsy i rozmawiają. 'Tamara: ' Tak fajnie, że dostaliśmy się do finału, co nie? 'Gregor: ' Najtrudniej w sumie było wytrwać do konca. Wiesz, wyzwania nawet były spoko, ale pokonać 10 rywali, to nie lada wyczyn. Na co wydasz pieniądze jak wygrasz? 'Tamara: ' Szczerze nie myślałam jeszcze nad tym, ale co można za milion dolarów? Dużo, bardzo dużo 'Gregor: ' Ja to... (kichnął), może w koncu się wyleczę z tych wszystkich chorób, które mną zawładnęły (PZ 'Gregor: ') Poważnie ludzie, to mnie wykonczy 'Tamara: ' Życzę ci powodzenia 'Gregor: ' Ja tobie też. Kurczę... 'Tamara: ' Co się stało? 'Gregor: ' Paczka chipsów się skonczyła. Hej, a może byśmy tak się podzielili nagrodą? 'Tamara: ' Pół na pół? 'Gregor: ' Nom. I tak mi sporo zostanie 'Tamara: ' Zgoda Tamara i Gregor podają sobie rękę. (PZ 'Gregor: ') Haha. Teraz jak nie wygram, to mam połowę sumy od Tamary przynajmniej (PZ 'Tamara: ') Pieniądze nie są dla mnie najważniejsze. Tak naprawdę liczy się dla mnie sam fakt, że dotarłam do finału Willa Chrisa Chris ogląda prognozę pogody na swoim telewizorze 'Chris: ' Mówią, że nie będzie padać, przez następny tydzien, to dobrze Szfe przychodzi 'Szef: ' Cześć stary, masz jakieś pomysły na dzisiejsze wyzwanie 'Chris: ' No pewnie Wyzwanie Uczestnicy stoją przed pewną górą, na której odbędzie się finałowe wyzwanie 'Chris: ' Witajcie finaliści. Gratuluję wam dotarcia do finału, ale szczerze, to będziecie mogli po chwili tego żałować 'Tamara: ' A to dlaczego? 'Chris: ' Cóż, kiedy robiliśmy test bezpieczenstwa, okazało się, że wszyscy nasi stażyści zginęli. Wyszło na to, że wyzwanie to jest tak bardzo niebezpieczne. Tamara przełyka ślinę 'Chris: ' Że prawnicy, nakazali nam je zmienić. 'Gregor: ' Co właściwie będziemy mieli zrobić? 'Chris: ' Waszym zadaniem będzie wspinaczka na tą oto górę. Jedyne co będzie was chronić przed upadkiem to spadochron 'Gregor: ' To dobrze, nie chcę tak młodo umierać 'Chris: ' Jest tylko jeden problem 'Tamara: ' A jaki? 'Chris: ' Cóż... te spadochrony nie działają. 'Tamara: ' Aha 'Chris: ' Nie martwcie się, i tak je dostaniecie. Cóż, wasze zadanie na dziś to wspiąć się na tę niebezpieczną i zdradliwą górę przy użyciu jedynie własnych nóg i rąk. Nie możecie używać żadnego innego sprzętu 'Gregor: ' To może być ciężko 'Chris: ' Tym bardziej Gregor, że czeka na was wiele przyjemnych niespodzianek. A mówiąc przyjemnych, mam na myśli nieprzyjemnych. Znaczy dla was nieprzyjemnych, bo dla mnie przyjemnych. Ale zanim zaczniemy, zapraszam was do stołówki 'Tamara: ' No dobra Stołówka Finaliści i Chris wchodzą do stołówki. W środku znajduje się poczęstunek dla finalistów przyrządzony przez Szefa i byłych uczestników sezonu, którzy również tam byli. 'Tamara: ' Wow, to serio wszystko dla nas? Finaliści siedli przy stoliku 'Thomas: ' Szczere gratulacje za dotarcie do finału 'Gregor: ' Dzięki ziom 'Thomas: ' Spadaj. Nie gadam ze zdrajcami 'Severin: ' Tamara, hej 'Tamara: ' No hej 'Severin: ' Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę 'Stiles: ' To ja powinienem walczyć w tym finale, JA! 'Jayne: ' Stiles, odpadłeś na samym początku, więc powinieneś już przywyknąć do tego, że przegrałeś 'Stiles: ' Ty odpadłaś jeszcze wcześniej 'Jayne: ' Oj tam, czepiasz się szczegółow 'Darwin: ' Mnie się zdaje, że pofarciło wam się i tyle, dlatego jesteście w finale 'Gregor: ' Gdybyś uważniej obserwował program, wiedziałbyś, że wygrałem najwięcej zadan z was wszystkich (PZ 'Gregor: ') No poważnie. Tylko raz drużyna w której brałem udział przegrała rywalizacje. Gdyby nie ja, to byśmy wylatywali jeden za drugim jak Toksyczne Szczury Tymczasem Severin daje Tamarze bransoletkę 'Tamara: ' Och Severin, jesteś taki cudowny Tamara pocałowała go w policzek 'Szef: ' Dobra, skoro wtrąbiliście już cały tort to zmykać mi stąd na wyzwanie 'Gregor: ' Mogę... 'Chris: ' Nie 'Gregor: ' Nawet nie skonczyłem 'Chris: ' Wystarczy. Możecie zabrać po jednej osobie, która będzie wam pomagać 'Gregor: ' Lilly 'Tamara: ' Severin Zdradliwa góra Necker Camp 'Chris: ' Witajcie przy zdradliwej górze Necker Camp 'Lilly: ' Czemu taka nazwa? 'Chrirs: ' Dla grozy. Cóż, zadania są jasne, kto pierwszy dotknie flagi, wygra. Czas start! Gregor i Tamara wraz ze swoimi pomocnikami ruszli na górę. Gregor poszedł lewą ścieżką, a Tamara prawą 'Tamara: ' Kurczę Severin, którędy teraz? 'Severin: ' Hmmm, mi się wydaje, że na górę Świerszcz (PZ 'Severin: ') Tak, to było zbyt oczywiste 'Tamara: ' Miałam raczej na myśli... UWAŻAJ Nagle z góry leci jakiś złom, a Tamara i Severin rzucają się na boki 'Severin: ' Rany boskie co to było? Na górze pokazany jest Szef, który zrzuca różne rzeczy 'Chris: ' Hehe, dobra robota Szefie A tymczasem u Gregora. 'Gregor: ' Wydaje mi się, że wybrałem tą lepszą ścieżkę Gregor i Lilly biegną przed siebie 'Lilly: ' Obyś tylko nie wykrakał 'Gregor: ' Nie ma obawy Nagle Gregor się gdzieś zgubił 'Gregor: ' Może jednak 'Lilly: ' Spokojnie, coś wymyślimy (PZ 'Gregor: ') Zawróciłbym, ale wtedy większe szanse że wygra Tamara. Nie mogę do tego dopóścić, to ja muszę zdobyć cały piepszony milion U Tamary. Dziewczyna poszła w dość niebezpiecznym kierunku, gdzie podłoga jest bardzo cienka. Coś jak most 'Severin: ' To może zawróćmy? 'Tamara: ' Nie Severin, ja muszę to wygrać Tamara wchodzi na most 'Severin: ' Uważaj na siebie Severin obgryza paznokcie, nagle staje się coś złego... Tamara spada na dół 'Tamara: ' Ała, nie mogę się ruszyć Severin podbiega do Tamary A u Gregora? Chłopak próbuje sam utorować sobie przejście 'Lilly: ' Uważaj zbierając ten głaz, bo może to wszystko zaraz na nas spaść 'Gregor: ' Spokojnie mała, panuję nad sytuacją Nagle działania Gregora przyspożyły im lawinę, która spadła na niego. Lilly udało się uciec 'Lilly: ' Gregor Lilly podbiega do głazów 'Lilly: ' O nie (PZ 'Lilly: ') Dlaczego on? Dlaczego Gregor Chris na dole patrzy przez lornetkę na całą sytuacje 'Chris: ' Kurczę, wygląda na to, że naprawdę potrzebują pomocy Świerszcz 'Chris: ' Wezwę karetkę jak tylko zjem obiad Chris udał się do stołówki Chwilę później ratownicy wezwani przez Lilly i Severina ratują Gregora i Tamarę 'Tamara: ' Dzięki Severin, że ich wezwałeś 'Severin: ' Musiałem ci pomóc 'Ratownik: ' Dobra, to tyle jeśli chodzi o mnie 'Lilly: ' I co z nim 'Gregor: ' Heh, nic mi nie jest 'Ratownik: ' Czaszka uchroniła jego mózgownicę, dzięki czemu nie doznał poważniejszych obrażen 'Lilly: ' Uff 'Gregor: ' Lilly spójrz. Ta lawina otworzyła nam przejście na skróty Gregor biegnie 'Severin: ' Tamara, słyszałaś? 'Tamara: ' Tak, muszę biec za Gregorem Chris wraca ze stołówki. 'Chris: ' Ale pyszna była ta zupa pomidorowa Chris zauważa, że finaliści są cali i zdrowi i biegną do flagi 'Chris: ' No cóż, widzę, że wyszli z tego cało A zwycięzcą Total Drama: Necker Camp jest . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Gregor dotyka flagi 'Gregor: ' TAAAAAK! Gregor skacze ze szczęścia, a Chris na swoim jetpacku wlatuje na górę 'Chris: ' Gregor, moje gratulacje. Wygrywasz okrągły milion dolarów 'Gregor: ' Dzięki <3 'Tamara: ' Czy czegoś mi nie obiecałeś? 'Gregor: ' Nom... 'Tamara: ' Ty wygrałeś tą nagrodę, a mnie tak właściwie pieniądze nie są potrzebne. Wydaj je na siebie i Lilly 'Severin: ' Może zrobimy sobie zdjęcie grupowe 'Chris: ' No czemu nie stary Chris, Szef, Gregor, Tamara, Lilly i Sevein ustawili się do zdjęcia 'Chris: ' To tyle jeśli chodzi o ten sezon. Gregor wygrał i pewnie nieźle zaszaleje ze swoją dziewczyną, a my się na ten moment żegnamy. Dziękuję oglądaliście Total Drama: Necker Camp. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Necker Camp